<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Castle of Fears(DimensionalLinksAU) by SpecktacularWind</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26431690">The Castle of Fears(DimensionalLinksAU)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpecktacularWind/pseuds/SpecktacularWind'>SpecktacularWind</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Legend of Zelda &amp; Related Fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Claustrophobia, Gay Male Character, Gay Panic, Heartbreak, Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Rejection, Suicide, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, Trans Male Character, Transphobia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:55:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>294</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26431690</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpecktacularWind/pseuds/SpecktacularWind</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Two Links are transported to a castle in a other world and they each have to bond together and face their fears to get out of it. Will our heroes be able to face their fears together or will they be each other's doom?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Link &amp; Marin (Legend of Zelda), Link/Link (Legend of Zelda)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Castle of Fears(DimensionalLinksAU)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangelingRin/gifts">ChangelingRin</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I don't own Dimensional Links, that belongs to ChangelingRin</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Link awoke in a dark and slightly cold room. He couldn't see ahead of him, even after his eyes focused. He felt trapped and struggled to move from his position. He felt his body freeze up as hands snaked around his waist, his breaths getting more ragged and shaky. Thrashing around, he failed to notice the light coming from behind him, how the arms tightened a bit, holding him in place. he felt a tug and he stumbled backwards out of the... closet? He was in a closet? When and how did he get there? He was sure he was with Zelda just a few moments ago, so why? Just then he remember he was being held and turned around slowly. he was met with a male, about half an inch shorter than him, messy dark brown hair and dark skin. His eyes were closed, probably because of his thrashing. "who are you?" Link asked a bit scared. He was still shaking, the darkness of that old worn down closet in his mind. The stranger opened their eyes, beautiful sky blue eyes shining.</p><p>His saw as the stranger's eyes focused again and stared up at them. Their grip loosened and the let go, tilting their head in question."Are you asking me?"</p><p>Link stayed staring and nodded before he looked weird. He's never been good at social interactions, his mental stability lacking considerably. Kind of a miracle he'd been able to hold a conversation for now." Yeah." He confirmed and held out his hand." I'm Link." He said simply. The other man looked confused but shook his hand."I'm also Link". That took Link by surprise and he nodded." That'll get a bit confusing, though. How about we give each other nicknames?" "Pinky." "Hey!"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>